тєαcн мє нσω тσ ℓσνє
by KizunaCho
Summary: Ouran gets a new teacher, the twist? She only four years older then them! What happens when she starts to suspect that one of her students starts to have feelings for her? Kyoya x OC x Mori
1. New Teacher

Hello! Here I am again, with a new story; I know I have been making more and more stories, and then not really working on them; what can I say, when I have an idea I need to write it down before I forget it. Please enjoy the first chapter to **Teach Me How To Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

* * *

_ A pair of powerful spectacles has sometimes sufficed to cure a person in love._

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

The sound of heels clacking against the marble floor could be heard throughout the long hallways, all the students were currently in class; leaving the hallways empty. The sounds of heels hitting the floor paused briefly then continued. Kazumi sighed as she re-read the paper that was in her hand, _turn left on the third hallway and keep going straight, the principles' office is the fifth door to the left…_ She readjusted her glasses and clenched her fist, crumpling the paper that was currently in her hand. _WHY IS THIS SCHOOL SO FREAKING BIG! _Kazumi sighed again and made her way down the hall; after a goof fifteen minutes she found the room that she was looking for. Before knocking on the door she double checked her clothes and made sure that they were tidy, she raised her hand and tapped lightly on the big wooden door.

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

Kazumi reached for the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open. She walked into the room, closing the door softly behind her. She turned around and stared at the mad that was sitting at the mahogany table in front of her.

"Please, take a seat." Mr. Suoh nodded towards the plush chair that was in front of him; Kazumi nodded slightly and thanked him by giving him a small bow. She sat on the chair and placed her hands on her lap. Mr. Suoh smiled at her and stood up and walked towards one of his many filing cabinets; he pulled out a brown folder and walked back towards his desk.

"So, Miss Yoshiko Kazumi is it?" Kazumi nodded, slightly fidgeting in her seat. The sound of papers ruffling was heard. "You have a PHD in English…" Mr. Suoh paused from reading the paper he was holding and looked up at Kazumi, "Very good." Kazumi blushed slightly not used to getting praise from others and mumbles a small 'thank you sir.'

"You are fairly young as well." He flipped to the next page, "Top grades from the University of Tohou, graduated four years early."

Mr. Suoh smiled and gathered all the paper from his table and placed it back into the folder.

"Well then," Kazumi glanced at the elder man in front of her and blinked worriedly, "It's going to be a pleasure working with you, Yoshiko-sensei." Kazumi smiled brightly and stood up quickly from her seat and bowed.

"Thank you very much sir!" Mr. Suoh chuckled at the young teacher's enthusiasm and nodded to her, he gave her all the class information that she would be doing and offered to walk her to her first class. The two left to office and headed down the large hallway.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Maiku-Sensei had a baby!"

"I know! I wonder who's going to teach us now?"

"I hope the teacher is nice!"

"Haha! I hope it's a woman!"

"Yea! She better be as good looking as Maiku-Sensei!"

"You guys are such pigs! It's going to be a man."

Kyoya listened to the chatter and gossip of his classmates around the classroom; he couldn't care less if the new teacher was going to be a man or woman. The only thing they he cared about was to get a good teacher that is capable in teaching him so he can extend his knowledge in the course. He typed a few things down concerning the Host Club, as secretary he had to be in charge of organising all of the ridicules ideas that Tamaki would come up with. He glanced at the blonde who was staring out the window blankly. Kyoya shook his head and smiled a bit, _always have your head in the clouds huh, Tamaki…_ His thoughts were cut off when the door of the classroom opened; the students immediately quieted down when they saw who had entered the room. The principle walked into the room and took his place at the front of the class.

"Students, as you all know that during the summer break Maiku-Sensei had a child." Whispers were heard amongst the room, "Therefore, to replace her for the year we have hired Yoshiko-Sensei to teach your class." Mr. Suoh paused and adjusted his tie, "Yoshiko-Sensei, would you please come in?"

Kazumi walked through the door and stood next to the head of the school. She glanced nervously at the students that were staring at her with curiosity. "A-ah," she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath, "Hello, my name is Yoshiko Kazumi;" she paused and raked her eyes over the students her eyes landing on a certain black haired student. "I look forward in teaching you throughout the year." Mr. Suoh nodded approvingly before telling her some quick point of keeping the class in 'shape' then left her to start the first lesson of the day. Kazumi stared at the door close before directing her attention to the students in front of her. She walked behind the table that was at the back of her and smiled.

"So, all of you know my name, and I am looking forward to learning all of your names," she blinked and stopped to think, "How about some questions, do any you have any questions before we start today's lesson?" About a dozen hands shot up, Kazumi pointed towards a random teen and nodded. "Okay you, say your name then question."

A brown haired girl nodded, "My name is Susuji Mai, and my question is…" she averted her eyes from the teachers, "Yoshiko-Sensei, how old are you?" Kazumi choked slightly before clearing her throat.

"U-um… Are there any other questions any of you want to ask besides that?" The number of hands fell down, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "If that's the only question you guys are going to ask me then I might as well answer. I'm 21." Whispers filled the room once again, all the students glancing at each other and talking amongst their friends.

"What! She's only 21!"

"I know that's only a few years apart from us!"

"How can she be a teacher already?"

"She must be really smart!"

"Not to mention good looking…"

"Shut up Daichi! It's not like you have a chance!"

"Hey, it never hurts!"

Kazumi's eye twitched, _I'm right here… I can hear everything you guys are saying!_

"Okay class!" she clapped her hand together regaining the attention of the class. "Now that that's over with shall we start the lesson for the day?" groans or protest were heard, Kazumi smiled and took out a book from her bag and opened it, "Get your notebooks out, you will be taking notes on what I will be reading to you; if you do not listen carefully…" her glasses gave of an evil glint, "I assure you that you will not pass this course." The faces of many students paled the scrambling of papers and pens could be heard.

Kyoya stared at the new teacher with interest, he quickly scanned the classroom, many of his class mates were rapidly jotting down notes into their notebooks,_ this is going to be an interesting class…_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?"

Tamaki nodded towards the twins, "Yes! It's true our new English teacher is only 21 years old! That makes her four years older than us!" he glanced at Hunny and Mori, "and three for you guys!" The twins walked up to their lord and leaned in towards his face.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yeah, you may be lying!" Tamaki shook his head and held up his hands in defence, "No, no! Even ask Kaa-san!" he turned towards Kyoya who was typing away on his computer.

"Is he telling the truth Kyoya?" Hikaru glanced towards the shadow king, and raised an eyebrow.

Kyoya stopped typing but his eyes remained on the screen, "I believe he is telling the truth, from what I remember we did get a new teacher and she is indeed not as old as I thought she would be."

"Eh? Maybe we should greet her!" Kaoru placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and smiled, "She might be interested in the joining the Host club~" Hikaru nodded eagerly. In the background Haruhi sighed loudly while wiping the last table with the towel in her hand; she watched the Host Club members talk about how they are going to 'find more information' about the new teacher.

"Okay!" Haruhi snapper her head towards Tamaki who was talking loudly, "She should be heading for lunch right about now!" The twins came up and stood beside him, nodding and heading out of the door in a rush. Haruhi blinked and laughed slightly, she turned back to the table that she just finished cleaning, _ah. I missed a spot…_ she rubbed the table slowly thinking about how this school year was going to be.


	2. Shadow King

I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying.

**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

Thank you! ravenscry21, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, At the Heart of the Storm, RisingAngel07, OneHeart OneDirection, for leaving a review! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

Kazumi sighed as she took her tray of food and walked towards an empty table. Ouran sure was luxurious; they served lobsters for goodness sake. She could barely afford to buy a sandwich in the cafeteria. _Looks like I'm going to be making my own lunch from now on. _She set her tray on the table and pulled out her chair and took a seat. Sighing again she stared at the food that was placed on her tray. A medium sized steak with some mashed potatoes and gravy stared at her. _At least it looks good…_ Taking her fork and knife she cut a small piece of meat and popped it in her mouth. _Ah! _Crocodile tears streamed down her face. _It's so delicious! _With a smiled she continued to eat her over priced lunch. _At least it was worth my money… I mean come on; ¥5,000 for some steak and potatoes is __pricey!_

Busy with eating her lunch Kazumi failed to notice three pairs of eyes watching her.

"Is that her Tono?"

"Un! That's her!"

"Well, she does look fairly young…easy on the eyes too…"

"Hikaru! Are you saying you would rather look at her than me?"

"Of course not Kaoru! You are the only one I want to stare at all day…"

Cure the fan girl screams.

Kazumi blinked when she heard screams come from behind her. Turning around she saw two boys hugging each other which apparently made the girls shriek. Blinking again Kazumi shrugged off the weird behaviour and turned her attention back to her food. Cutting another piece of meat she popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly, she went to take a scoop of her mashed potatoes but her spoon was met with the 'clunk' that came from the table. _Eh? _She looked down to where her food was supposed to be but say that it was gone. _What? _Kazumi looked around her to see if anyone took her food, _what's happening? My food was stolen from me!_ She huffed slightly before turning back; she saw an envelope lying on the table in front of her with her name scribbled on it. _Huh…_ She picked up the envelope and blinked confused. _I guess I'm finished my lunch… it's alright, I ate most of it anyways… I got to start preparing for my next class. _She stood up from the table and pocketed the letter and walked away.

A pair of purple eyes watched Kazumi leave the cafeteria, his figure hiding sneakily behind a chair that was in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Tono."

Tamaki looked up from his hiding spot and turned to face the twins.

"I have successfully given Yoshiko-sensei the rendezvous letter!" Tamaki exclaimed, placing his foot on the chair and lifting his arms into the air. "Soon she will walk into the host club and be dazzled by our handsome boys!"

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked, "How are you sure that she is going to even read it my lord?"

Tamaki stopped posing and turned stiff. "Ack!" He crumbled to the floor pounding his fists on it, "I- I have not thought my plan through!" He quickly shot up and smiled, "I shall try another tactic! Follow me!"

The twins watched their friend rush out of the cafeteria before looking at each other and shrugging. They linked arms and casually made their way out, passing by an unfinished tray of half eaten steak and potatoes.

* * *

Kazumi rolled her neck slowly, releasing the tension that was starting to build up. _Marking papers is so tiring…_ She let out a small yawn, placing another sheet of blank paper on her desk. She tapped her pen on the wooden table before scribbling some words on the paper. She was so focused on her work she didn't notice the people that were standing outside of her window.

"Tono! Everything is ready!"

Tamaki smiled, "Alright! Let's begin!"

The host club scrambled into their positions. Kyouya pressed a button on the stereo and watched the rest of the club start dancing. The twins were holding up a banner that had 'Come to the 3rd Music Room' while Hunny was dancing with Usa-chan and Mori shaking a tambourine. Tamaki held up a microphone to his lips and started chanting 'come to the 3rd Music room'. Haruhi's face fell while watching her idiot friends prance around. _Why don't they just go up to her and ask her to come… _Being the host club, girls started to gather around and watch them dance, adding some screams of joy and cheering.

Kazumi blinked when she heard all the commotion that was happening outside of her class room. She stood up from her seat and casually walked towards the window, she took a quick glance out seeing a group of students putting on some sort of show. _My, aren't all the students to lively. _She smiled to herself, _must be nice being so young~_ She blinked and frowned muttering to herself, "I'm not **that** old yet…" she closed the blinds to the window so she could concentrate on her marking and went back to her seat.

The host club finished their small 'play', Tamaki glanced towards the window and saw that it was closed.

"WHAT!" Tamaki stared at the covered window.

"Looks like she closed the curtains Tono." Hikaru blinked and placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Maybe she thought it was too noisy my lord~" Kaoru appeared on the opposite side of Tamaki and did the same as his brother.

"Ne, ne Takeshi! Did you see me dancing with Usa-chan?" Hunny jumped towards the tall boy happily.

"Un."

"B-but! My plan to gain her attention was flawless!" Crocodile teas started falling from Tamaki's eyes, he glance at Haruhi for help.

"Senpai… I think you should just-" Haruhi sighed from being cut off by the twins.

"We should start taking her stuff!"

"Yes! That way she will have to look for it and we can leave clues to where it is!"

Tamaki nodded with his arms crossed, "Un! I think that's a great idea!" Tamaki nodded to himself again, "Alright! After third period we shall start with our new plan!" He turned to his fellow Host members, "Who has class with her next!"

"We do! We do!" Hunny jumped up and down enthusiastically while raising his arm. "Right Takeshi!"

Mori blinked and looked down at his cousin, "Un."

Tamaki smiled, "Alright! Try to take some of her things during or after class and leave this note," Tamaki passed Hunny a small card which the small blonde took happily, "On her desk! That way she will know where to get it!" Tamaki laughed, "My plan is perfect!"

"You mean our plan Tono!"

"Sure, sure!"

Haruhi sighed and followed the twins to her next class, why couldn't they just go up to her like normal people and ask her to come to the Host Club. She chuckled half heartedly, _Oh right… they __aren't__ normal people…_

"Let's hurry to our class Takeshi! Tama-chan is counting on us!" Hunny bounced off towards the English room, his cousin following behind him closely.

* * *

Kazumi walked down the hall carrying papers and her book bag on her shoulder, the small 'clack' of her heeled shoes echoed through the large corridors. She opened the door to her next class and walked into the classroom. The chatting from the students were heard, she quickly sorted out her papers and pulled out her notebook.

Kazumi cleared her throat, "Alright class!" the chattering of the students slowly died down and shuffling of papers was heard. "Let's start the lesson, please take out some paper and a pen and take selective notes." Kazumi waited for the students to gather all their materials before flipping open her book. "We are going to be learning about how to-"

Hunny jotted down some notes in his notebook, following along with his book while Yoshiko-sensei read out loud. He swung his legs happily and patted Usa-chan who sat on top of his desk. He glanced at his teacher and wondered what he should take to bring to Tamaki. The chibi blonde glanced at his tall cousin that was sitting next to him and smiled. He noticed that his teacher started picking out some students to read out loud, Hunny quietly listed his classmates struggling reading some English words.

"Alright, good job Himura-kun." Kazumi fixed her glasses and looked at her students; some didn't want to meet her gaze because they knew if they did they would have to read. "How about you Morinozuka-san?" she saw the quiet boy look up at her with his dark eyes. Kazumi blinked; slightly startled by the intense look he gave her, _W-what was that?_ She feigned a cough and nodded to the tall boy, "Please read paragraph twenty seven on page eighty six.

Mori stood up from his chair and started reading the short passage. Some girls in the class stared at him with glazed eyes, and whispering to their friends about how, 'deep and romantic' his voice sounded.

Kazumi's heart stopped for a second when Mori's voice passed through her ears, a sudden feeling of nostalgia passed her. _Is he-?_

"Nothing, that passes in life will be forgotten, those who forget will only be passing life." Mori quietly sat down on his chair and looked up at his teacher who was looking at him. Hi blinked and gave a small nod, telling her that he was finished.

Kazumi blushed slightly when she saw him nod to her, "R-right. Good job Morinozuka-san." She took a slow breath in, "Um… can anyone explain what the author was trying to say in his passage? Ah! Yes, Akira-san do you have an idea-?"

Hunny turned his head and stared at his cousin curiously, Mori was staring at his book intently not bothered by his teachers' actions. He then turned towards Yoshiko-sensei, _I wonder what happened?_ Hunny picked Usa-chan up and placed him on his lap, "Ne, Usa-chan?" Hunny patted his stuffed bunny on the head.

The rest of the class went smoothly once the bell rang the students started to collect all of their things and packed it into their bags. Kazumi walked up to her desk and placed her book down on the table.

"Make sure you read the next two passages for next class! Also there will be a small quiz so be prepared, I'm not going to give you guys a second chance to do it another time!" some groans were heard while the students were leaving the classroom. Slowly the room stared to become empty. Kazumi stayed in the classroom helping some of the students that had come up to her for some help. She waved at the last of them and started to pack her things. _Ugh, what a day… I'm so tired…_ She glanced at her watch on her wrist. _Ah! I have to meet in five minutes!_ Kazumi threw her books and paper into her shoulder bag and gathered the rest in her arms before rushing out the door. She walked down the hall quickly passing by one of her students who gave her a curious look.

The sound of something falling on the ground caught his attention; he picked up the cell phone that was lying on the floor and turned his head to see if his teacher was still visible, too bad she already disappeared around the corner. He pocketed the small device when he heard his name being called which was accompanied with the pitter patter of footsteps.

"Takeshi!" Hunny ran towards his cousin and frowned; "I forgot to take something of Yoshiko-sensei's!" he looked up at the tall teen, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. "Tama-chan will be angry!"

Mori looked at his cousin and patted his head comfortingly and gave him a small smile. Hunny blinked and smiled, "You're right! I'm sure Tama-chan will understand!" Hunny grabbed his cousin's hand, "Let's go to the Host club now!"

"Un." Mori allowed his small cousin to drag him off to the music room; he glanced over his shoulder to check if Yoshiko-sensei was anywhere, just in case. The hallways were empty; he made a mental note to return her phone the next time he sees her.

* * *

Kazumi entered the head master's office and placed her things on the table provided by the door. She dusted her skirt and flattened her blouse before walking up to his desk.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Suoh?"

The head master turned on his chair, "Ah! Yoshiko-san!" he gave he a small smile, "Please, you can call me Suoh-san! No need for English formalities~ Were in Japan aren't we?"

Kazumi let out a nervous laugh escape her lips, _but calling you 'Suoh-san' and '' is basically the same thing…_

He gave her another smile, "I just wanted to ask you if you can deliver this to my son."

Kazumi nodded and took the small envelope from him. "Sure."

"I think he has his normal club activates today, you can find him in the Third Music Room." He gave Kazumi and nod. "Thank you for this."

Kazumi shook her head, "No problem, it that all?"

"Hm."

Kazumi bowed slightly and took her things and left the office. She walked down the hall with a frown on her face. _He just wanted me to deliver something? I thought I was in trouble of something… or he wanted to talk to be about something important… _She sighed letting her shoulders slump; _I guess I'm just a messenger girl to him._ She shifted her bag that was hanging from her shoulder while making her way towards her destination.

"Ah! Here it is…" she looked up at the sign and read it out loud. "Third music room…" _Huh his son must play some instrument or something._

She turned the handle on the door and pushed it open, she let out a small 'excuse me' before entering.

She was met with a bright light and rose petals attacking her. _What the fu-!_

"Welcome princess~"

"Wha?"

Kazumi blinked. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again. _Is this for real?_ In front of her was the Host Club that was dressed in butler outfits. "Uhm…"

Tamaki blinked, a smile graced his face. "Sensei! How nice of you to stop by!"

"Um."

Tamaki turned toward Hunny and Mori whispering to them, "Good job you two! She must have come because she lost something, and you placed the letter telling her to come here!"

Hunny shook his head, "Tama-chan, we didn't take anything! I forgot to… I was about to tell you!"

Tamaki blinked and let out an 'oohhh….' "Anyways~! She must of read the letter a gave her during lunch!"

Kazumi blinked, "Letter? I- I think that's in my bag somewhere… Was that you who gave that to me? Sorry, I haven't had the time to open it…"

Tamaki sweat dropped.

Kazumi looked to the side embarrassed, "A-anyways, Tamaki-kun, you father wanted me to give you this." She placed the letter in his hands. "I- I'll be going now, sorry for um…" she scanned the Host club again, staring at their outfits, "interrupting…"

Kazumi bowed and hastily made her way towards the door, but was stopped by two orange blurs.

"Sensei~"

"What's the rush?"

"Why don't you sit down and have some tea with us~"

Hikaru and Kaoru took Kazumi by the shoulders and turned her around, pushing her towards the nearest table.

"N-no thanks! I have to start marking papers and preparing tests!"

"Nonsense~"

"We would love it-"

"If you stayed and-"

"Played with us~"

"A-ah!" Kazumi managed to break the hold that the twins had on her and turn around sharply, because of the sudden movement Kazumi lost her footing and due to her lack of balance caused by the heaviness of her shoulder bag filled with book she stumbled to her left, bumping into something.

"Ah-!"

As Kazumi fell to the floor she saw a small vase fall from its position on the table.

"Ah!"

_Thump._

_**Crash.**_

Kazumi stared at the broken vase on the floor beside her; she stood up quickly and bowed. "I- I'm terribly sorry! I promise that I will pay for it!"

The twins and Tamaki were now at her side, pestering her.

Haruhi's eye twitched annoyed, _Déjà-vu…_

"How- how much should I pay you?" Kazumi sighed and let her head hang; _hope it's not too expensive…_

"¥50,000."

"E-excuse me?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses that here on his nose, "The price of the vase was ¥50,000."

Kazumi's eyes went wide, "Fif-fifty thousand yen?" _That's ridiculous! I don't have that much money with me!_ "I- I will pay you back… but it might take a while…"

Kyouya smirked, "Nonsense, I have a job that is suited for your predicament."

"Eh?"

The members of the host club stared at Kyouya; Haruhi suddenly got a chill that went down her spine. _I have a bad feeling about this. _

Kyouya nodded, "I shall give you the details later, but for now, you may leave Yoshiko-sensei."

Kazumi nodded shakily and excused herself from the room. Once the doors of the Host Club shut Tamaki ran up to Kyouya.

"Mother! How can you say that to a teacher! She is now is shock!"

Kyouya returned his attention back to his computer, "Tamaki, you said you wanted her to visit the club am I wrong?" Tamaki blinked but said nothing.

"I simply brought her here for you."

"what do you mean?"

"Open the envelope she gave you."

Tamaki looked at the paper that was in his hands, "But this is from my father." He opened it and read it. "Tamaki, I have brought Yoshiko-sensei to the host club as you wanted." Tamaki tilted his head to the side. "Kyouya."

"Eh? Kyou-chan sent the letter?" Hunny took Tamaki's hand and brought it down to his level so he could read it.

"Precisely. You failed to bring or capture the attention of Yoshiko-sensei to come to the host club. So I have this letter to your father who gave it to Yoshiko-sensei to give to you, making her come into the host club. I have a feeling that you wanted her to somehow be part of the club." Kyouya gave them a smirk. "She 'accidentally' broke one of your vases, which she now has to pay off. I will make her the super visor of our club."

"Eh?" the sound of the other members of the Host club echoed in the music room.

Haruhi shook her head, _Kyouya is evil as always…_ she glanced at the door where Kazumi exited, _and I feel sorry for you… you will now share the same fate as me…_ Haruhi sighed, _being blackmailed is a horrible thing!_

* * *

Kazumi threw her things in her car and got into the driver's seat. _ARGH! _Kazumi took her glasses off and rubber her eyes, "Why does this day seem to feel like it's only going to get worse…" She thought about how the head master only wanted her to deliver something to his son, and how she broke an expensive vase by accident. She opened her bag and reached in to take out her cell phone. "Where is it?" she groaned, "Don't tell me I lost it!" mumbling curses she frowned and took out the letter that Tamaki apparently gave her she opened it and read it. "WHAT!" She let out a frustrated grunt and rubbed her temples. "What can make things worse…?" Angrily she took out her keys and placed them in the ignition and turned it on… well at least tried to.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she slammed her fist on the wheel of her car which made it honk loudly.

"Maybe I should quit while I have the chance…"

* * *

_To Yoshiko-sensei,_

_ Due to your clumsiness, you will have to now replay the Host Club for the damages that you have caused. ¥50,000 will be returned to the Host Club with your services. Your services are becoming the supervisor, you are now in charge of the Host Club you will attend to their activates, including out trips. We are looking forward to working with you. I hope we can get along this year._

_ Kyouya Ootori_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading!

I added some Mori Fluff, but nothing too extreme yet~

Sorry it's been so long! I hope to update soon!

Please leave a small comment if you would like!

I hope you have a Merry Christmas! This is my gift from me to you!

¥5,000 is about $50-$45

¥50,000 is about $3,500 - $4,000

-KizunaCho


	3. Karma from the Universe

Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter! XoXMaximumculleNXoX, cookiesplusmilk, 6Ftunder, ravenscry21, isa-chan131297, bored411, Cheli-chan, Zemmiphobia. I'm happy to hear that you all enjoyed reading! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

_Anything you're good at contributes to happiness.  
__**Bertrand Russell**_

* * *

After the whole ordeal with her car, Kazumi finally made it home and had some time to relax. She took a hot shower and ate the leftover food from last night. Once she was in bed she kept telling herself that all teachers have to go through a small crisis when they start off teaching, those thoughts soon put her to sleep.

The next morning Kazumi woke up to her alarm ringing beside her head, shuffling sleepily she threw one of her arms towards the loud contraption and effectively hit the 'snooze' button. She gave a small grunt of satisfaction before lolling back to sleep.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Kazumi twitched under the sheets, pulling the covers over her head, trying to block out the sound.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Another high pitched sound accompanied the other. Slowly more alarms started to go off simultaneously.

_**Beep. Ring. Ding. Its 7AM Kazumi-Chan~ Time to wake up and smell the flowe-**_

A loud crash was heard, followed by more. Kazumi sat up from her futon and glared at the alarm clocks, radios and other devices around her. Her pillow lay across from her effectively covering the radio that had a recording of her own voice which she used as an alarm. The brown haired teacher yawned loudly before rubbing her eyes; she let out a small groan while she stretched. _What time is it…?_ The sleepy teachers sniffed and glanced towards a nearby clock. _Oh, 7:15. _Blinking again she smiled and flopped back down on her futon.

"SEVEN FIFTEEN!" Kazumi shot out of her bed and grabbed one of her clocks and stared at the red numbers. "Seven fifteen… IT'S SEVEN FIFTEEN!" She threw the clock on the floor and ran towards her bathroom; she quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. She threw on some clothes and grabbed her bag full of student's papers. _No time for breakfast!_ She slipped on her shoes and went out the door locking it when it closed. Fast walking to her car she opened the doors automatically and once she was inside she tossed her bag in the passenger's seat. The sound of the seatbelt being buckled clicked which was followed by the engine starting.

"Yosh! Off to school!"

Kazumi's car sped through the small street where she lived heading towards the prestigious Ouran School.

* * *

Haruhi sighed for the hundredth time; she glanced at the two boys sitting in front of her as they preformed their 'brotherly love act'. _I don't understand why the girls think its romantic…_ Her eye began to twitch as Hikaru lowered his face to his brothers. She had an urge to bang her head on her desk when Kaoru began stuttering and blushing which caused the girls in the room, excluding her, to scream. Huffing in annoyance Haruhi directed her attention away from the twins to the big window beside her, the entrance of the school was empty and most of the students were already in classes including all of the teachers… well except one. _It's almost time to start class; I wonder where Yoshiko-sensei is…_ Haruhi looked at the clock that was hanging in front of the room which read; 7:55. The other students didn't seem too concerned with the absence of their teacher and continued chatting away to their friends. Only a select few were reviewing for the class and even some where scribbling on paper trying to get their homework done before the teacher would arrive. Haruhi shook her head slightly at her classmate's behaviour; since they were rich they didn't really care about getting good marks because they would just inherit their parents companies. She frowned slightly, _so basically their life is already set for them…_ she quickly glanced over all the teens in the class, _rich bastards…_ She huffed grumpily and leaned on her hand and stared out the window. Haruhi blinked when she saw a blur pass through the gates of the school, _what-_ she rubbed her eyes and squinted. The faint sound of car doors slamming shut was heard. _Maybe it was my imagination?_ Shaking her head she glanced at the clock once again, class would be starting in one minute and Yoshiko-sensei wasn't present. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of high heels clicking and they seemed to be getting closer, and gaining more speed. One of the boys in the class laughed loudly waving his arms towards the clock.

"Sensei won't come, she's already late so basically we have a free class~"

One of the boys friend nodded, "Un! Lucky~"

"Well, she **is** a new teacher, and she's fairly young too, I don't think she could handle teaching! Maybe she should just qui-"

**THUD.**

Said boy stopped mid sentence and shivered as she felt something cold run down his spine, his face became white as he slowly turned around to see Kazumi staring at him. The chattering in the classroom stopped almost immediately after they heard the sound. Kazumi stood at the front with her bag placed on the mahogany table. Haruhi winced at the smile she was giving the class, her smile seemed happy but the aura around her gave off an annoyed tension.

"Good morning class."

'Good morning Yoshiko-sensei' were heard almost instantly. The bell the signaled the teachers to begin their classes rang right after.

"Class is in session." Kazumi pushed her glasses up and smirked at the class. Haruhi shivered when she saw her teacher smirk, it reminded her too much of Kyouya. "It's time for a pop quiz." She took out a stack of papers from her bag and walked down the aisles of desks and handed them out. "I hope you all did your homework, this will not be easy." The sound of nervous gulps could be heard, "You have thirty minutes to complete it." Kazumi was now standing in front of the class, "Begin!"

Pencils met paper and the scribbling began.

Haruhi sighed as she closed her English text book and carefully placed it in her bag. _That class was so hard…_ She watched as the students slowly made their way out of the classroom, some saying their goodbye's to the teacher who gave them a nod and continued marking their quizzes. Hikaru and Kaoru slowly trugged towards Haruhi's desk and gave her a tired smile.

"Let's go to the next class Haruhi" their voices told her in sync. She nodded at them and took her bag hanging from her desk.

"Alright."

The twins quickly passed the teachers desk giving her a small 'bye' before disappearing out the door. Haruhi stopped at her teachers desk and gave her a small smile, "Thank you for teaching me today Yoshiko-sensei." Haruhi bowed slightly, "See you later."

Kazumi stopped marking the paper that was under her and blinked at the brown eyed boy before smiling back. "Thank you Fujioka-san."

Haruhi watched as her teachers shoulders dropped and a goofy smiled was plastered on her face. Nodding again she hastily walked out the door; the twins gave her a curious look and started pestering her about what happened. Haruhi twitched and dismissed their questions and walked in front of them. The twin's groans of protest were heard all the way until they reached their next class.

* * *

Kazumi slumped in her chair and let the red pen she was holding fall from her hands onto the table. She let out a sigh as she removed her glasses to massage the bridge of her nose. She almost lost her composure when she heard one of her students bad mouthing her. She knew there was going to be things like that happening but she didn't think that it would begin so soon. _Well they are rich and spoiled anyways…_She let out another sigh escape her lips as she leaned back on her chair. _I hope I don't get fired… _The sound of the door opening caught her attention; she looked at the person who entered the room.

"Ah. Ootori-san" Kazumi nodded towards the dark haired teen. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kyouya gave Kazumi a look and nodded, "Yes, actually there is." He walked towards her desk and placed a manila envelope on her desk.

Kazumi raised an eyebrow, "And this is?"

"The activities for the Host club for the year, including your duties and rules."

Kazumi let out small un-amused chuckle; _Right to the point isn't he?_ "Alright, thank you Ootori-san."

Kyouya nodded again and reached into his bag and pulled out a black notebook. Kazumi twitched, _is he going to give me more things about the club?_

"I would also like your help."

"Ah. Yes, of course. Something regarding the Host Club?"

"Actually I was hoping that you would help me with the assignment you assigned last class."

Kazumi gave the boy a surprised look before smiling, "Of course Ootori-san." She pushed the papers on her desk to one side, "What can I help you with?"

Kyouya showed her what he was having problems with and Kazumi happily told him what he should do.

Soon enough the bell that told the students it was time for lunch rang. The two looked up from the book and looked at each other. Kazumi wasn't expecting the teen to be looking straight at her, his gaze caught her off guard which made her blush and clear her throat.

"U-uhm, if there's nothing else Ootori-san, you should go and get lunch before it gets too busy."

Kyouya stared the cherry haired woman before nodding and taking his notebook from the table. "Thank you Yoshiko-sensei." The shadow king walked out the door giving her another nod before disappearing down the halls.

Kazumi groaned quietly while rubbing her hand on her hot cheeks, _why am I blushing? He's younger than you woman! _She gave her cheeks a small slap with her hands. "Snap out of it Kazumi, you have more important things to deal with." She muttered to herself, "Like what you are going to be eating for lunch…" Her stomach grumbled at the thought of food, _I shouldn't of skipped breakfast this morning…_ She let out a frustrated huff before banging her head on the table lightly.

* * *

The chattering in the halls was loud, it was the end of school and students were preparing to leave and get home. A line of limousines were parked in front of the school entrance, each limo had a chauffeur that would be holding the door open for their young master or mistress. Kazumi walked through the busy hallways trying to get to the third music room; she was met with a bunch of girls waiting outside of the room each of them was talking about who they would designate today. Kazumi tried to push through the girls but her attempt to get past the raging fan girls were futile. She let out a sound of frustration as she walked the opposite direction from the doors and decided to wait for the doors to open and then she could make her way inside. Screams were heard which were followed by footsteps. Kazumi ignored the loud shrieks and continued to dig through her bag.

"Sensei."

Kazumi jolted at the deep voice that called out to her. She looked up from her bag and saw the tall quiet Mori standing before her. She stared at the tall boy but quickly diverted her attention elsewhere.

"M-Morinozuka-san." She stuttered trying the regain her composure, _how long was he standing there?_

"Sensei."

"Hm?"

Mori looked down at her expectedly, "Aa."

Kazumi blinked as she saw that he was holding out his hand towards her. "Morinozuka-san?"

Mori quietly took her hand and pulled her though the crowd of girl that were in front of the doors and walked in the club room. Kazumi blinked, obviously flustered how one of her students was treating her. _An H-holding hand with a student's is against the rules!_ Her face flushed bright red but went unnoticed to the tall boy who was leading her though the crowd. The sound of big double wooden doors closing brought her attention back to reality and she quickly calmed down, fighting the blush on her face and bringing it down.

"Takeshi! You found sensei!~"

"Aa."

Hunny bounced over the two and smiled, "Hi sensei!"

Kazumi smiled, "Hello Haninozuka-san."

Hunny pouted and shook his head back and forth furiously, "No. no. no. no. no!" Kazumi gave him a confused look, "S-sorry?"

"Call me Hunny!"

"A-ah, but…"

"Hunny!"

"Haninozu-"

"Hunny!"

"…"

"Hunny!"

"Alright… Hunny-san."

The chibi blonde smiled and nodded, "And this is Usa-chan! You remember teaching him in class right?" he thrusted the pink bunny plush in front of Kazumi.

She laughed nervously before patting the toy, "Of course."

The twins appeared beside her, "How long are you going to hold Mori-senpai's hand Sensei?"

"Eh?"

Kazumi looked down at her hand and saw that it was still grasped with the taller boys. "A-ah!" she quickly let go and gave him a small sheepish smile. "Sorry Morinozuka-san." Mori grunted as if saying 'its fine.' Kazumi rubbed her arm nervously and averted her attention from the tall boy.

"Ah~ Yoshiko-sensei~" Tamaki slowly made his way towards the English teacher. "So glad that you made it here safely~ We were staring to get worried that something happened to you! So we sent Mori-senpai here to look for you!" Tamaki posed dramatically with random sparkles floating around him.

"Er… Thanks Suoh-san." Kazumi scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"If we are all done wasting time, I think it is almost time to open the doors. Everybody get into costume." Kyouya wrote something in his notebook before glancing at Kazumi, "That also includes you."

Kazumi gave the shadow king a small glare before sighing, "Alright." Haruhi walked up to her and told her that she would she here were the changing rooms were and where her costume would be.

Kazumi thanked the small brown eyed boy and shit the curtains of the changing room; she turned and saw what she had to wear. _You have got to be kidding me…_ Before her eyes hung a maid outfit which was pure white accompanied by big floppy bunny ears. "You can't be serious…" she muttered to herself.

"I'm afraid we are."

"Ah!" she let out a startled gasp, and looked behind her, she saw a shadow behind the curtain.

"You better have that on soon; we are opening the doors in two."

Kazumi cursed under her breath and grumbled about being used. She reluctantly took the outfit and changed her clothes. _This better ne worth the money I'm paying back… _She pulled back the curtains and stepped out the changing room, she was quickly pulled to the right by a small hand.

"Sensei-chan you look so cute!"

"Hunny-san?" she looked down at the small boy who was dressed in a bunny outfit. Said boy looked over his shoulders and grinned.

"We have to get ready to greet the customers!"

"Customers? What are you talk-"

The small blonde placed Kazumi next to his cousin who was wearing a bear costume. Kazumi fought the urge to giggle and stared at the big double doors that were beginning to open.

"_**Welcome to the Host Club."**_

* * *

"Come again tomorrow okay!~" Hunny waved to the last group of girls for waved back at him tripping over their yellow poofy dresses when they see the shota boy jump up and down. The rest of the members were making their way back to the chining rooms to change back into their uniforms before going home. Kazumi sat on a nearby chair exhausted. _Its overrrr…!_ She let out a deep content sigh. For the past three hours she was pouring tea and serving small cakes and pastries to the club members and their customers. She barely had time to clean small spills and prepare new tea and pastries when they ran out. For rich people they sure could eat a lot of sweets. _Especially Hunny-san…_ she grimaced slightly remembering how man pieces of cake he ate. _I swear one day he will get a cavity and he won't be so happy anymore._ She frowned slightly, remembering what one of her students said about her before she entered the class this morning.

"_Well, she __**is**__ a new teacher, and she's fairly young too, I don't think she could handle teaching!"_

Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath as she scrunched her forehead.

"_Maybe she should just qui-"_

"Sensei?"

"Ah!" Kazumi quickly sat up from her chair and straightened her back, she saw Haruhi glancing at her, worry was in her eyes.

"Are you okay sensei?"

"Mm! Of course Fujioka-san!" _Just tired and hungry and sleepy… but don't let that get to you…_ "I'm just a bit exhausted, that's all." She gave Haruhi a reassuring smile. Haruhi frowned slightly before taking step closer to Kazumi.

"Are you _okay_ sensei."

Kazumi's smile slipped from her face when she realized what the boy was asking her. A blank look came onto her face before she gave the petite boy in front of her a soft smile.

"Yeah." Her gaze met Haruhi's, "I am now, thank you Fujioka-san."

Haruhi studied Kazumi's face before nodding and smiling, "I'm glad." Haruhi turned and made her way to the changing rooms, giving Kazumi one last glance over his shoulder. Kazumi smiled and waved slightly at Haruhi, _That kid…_ she chuckled to herself before shaking her head. She got up from her chair and followed the path that Haruhi took towards the changing rooms. _At least tomorrow is the weekend, I can finally relax._ She stepped into the room and pulled the curtains shut. (1)

* * *

Kazumi woke up earlier than usual for a weekend, but today she had to go grocery shopping; she was in dire need for food to cook. She decided to walk to the market because of the warm weather. She glanced down at the list she held in her hand as she turned around the corner.

"Is that her?"

"Mmm… I didn't really get to see her face!"

"What are you talking about- Of course it's her!"

"But Tono-"

"No buts! Lets journey onward and see where she's going! As the supervisor of our club we have the right to know what she does on her free time!"

"Yeah!~" Hunny raised his fist in the air accompanying Tamaki.

"Onwards!"

Shuffling feet could be heard accompanied by the rustling of bushes.

"Tamaki-senpai I don't think we needed to buy shrubs to hide behind…" Haruhi let out a sigh when her comment was ignored. She cast a glance to where Kazumi once stood and blinked before following her idiot friends. The host club saw Kazumi walk into a small grocery store and quickly followed behind.

"Where did she go?"

"Do you see her Kaoru?"

"Negative, dear brother."

"Ahh! Look they sell cakes here too Takeshi!"

"Tamaki-senpai-"

"Okay! Everybody split up and try to find her! This is a commoners store so be careful!"

"Senpai-"

"Roger!"

"It shouldn't be too hard to find her!" Hikaru tugged his brother's hand, "Let's go there!"

"I shall search over there! Near the 'fruit' section!"

"Takeshi lets go where they sell baked goods!"

The host club split, going in several directions leaving Haruhi standing at the entrance of the small store, alone. She twitched when she remember why they had come here in the first place, Kyouya told Tamaki that if they knew more about their supervisor that the Host club would be even better. And being the super smart person he his Tamaki agreed and told everyone to accompany him to observe Yoshiko-sensei doing her daily things. _This is basically like stalking… _The only reason why Kyouya was not present was because he said he had to file some papers for the Host club,_ heh… what a big lie, he just didn't want to come! _She heaved a loud sigh, _if they only listened to me they would see that Sensei is right here in front of us-_

"Fujioka-san?"

Haruhi's thoughts were cut off when she heard her name, "Ah! Sensei!" she bowed politely.

Kazumi gave her a small confused smile, "Uhm, what brings you here?" _I thought rich kids didn't shop here…_

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Uh, well I'm just doing dome errands for my dad, I need to buy food for dinner." _Well, at least it's not a full lie; I did need to buy food for dinner._

"Oh? I thought dinner would be made for you-"

"A-actually, I don't have a lot of money; I got into Ouran with a scholarship…"

Kazumi looked at Haruhi with a surprised look; "Scholarship?" the brown boy nodded meekly, "Wow! That's amazing! You must be very smart!" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"T-thanks…"

Haruhi was about to ask Kazumi what she would be making dinner, to have a polite conversation but was cut off by a loud voice.

"HARUHI! YOU FOUND HER!"

Haruhi cringed, as the rambunctious blonde ran up to the two.

"Suoh-san?"

The twins appeared beside Tamaki in a blink of an eye, causing Kazumi to take a step back out of surprise.

"The Hitachiin twins?"

When she took another step back she bumped into something firm, a small 'oof' was heard. Shocked she turned around and apologized to whoever she bumped into.

"Oh! I'm sorry-" she looked at the person, "M-Morinozuka-san?"

"Sensei-chan! Hi!" Hunny called, sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"H-Hunny-san?"

Kazumi stared at the members of the Host club; she noticed that one member was missing. _Ootori-san is not with them? Odd…_

"Sensei-chan, what are you gonna be cooking for dinner?"

"Ah?"

The twins grabbed her basket from her arms and browsed through the goods, "What's this weird looking thing?" Hikaru held up a long white radish, "Is this even edible?"

"Well you have to cook it fir-"

"Sensei-chan can you bake?"

"Uh it really depends on what I'm bakin-"

"Yoshiko-sensei-"

"Sensei-chan!"

"Sensei."

Kazumi glanced at all the people who were taking to her at the same time; she started to get dizzy from all the commotion and took another step back from them, _too many things are going on at once! Ah, I feel a migraine coming-_

A hand was gently lowered to her shoulder; Kazumi stopped and looked at Mori who hand his hand on her shoulder.

"Takeshi?" Hunny looked down at his cousin curiously.

The look he gave her calmed her jumbled thoughts but was soon replaced with new ones. Her face flushed and she moved away from his hand, "Uh- Thanks Morinozuka-san…"

Haruhi gave a questioning look to the tallest member of the club. Kazumi nodded towards the club members and excused herself saying that she needed to finish shipping before doing something else. The host club watched their English teacher leave before deciding the let Haruhi tour them around the small super market, Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh before complying.

Kazumi watched the members walk away from the corner of her eye before walking to the cashier. After she was done with the groceries she decided it was time to go home, she had to walk back and that took around thirty minutes and on top of that she was carrying four heavy bags. As she walked slowly back to her home she hummed a random tune and watched the children in a nearby park play around in the grass. She smiled fondly at them before crossing the street.

"What a nice day!" she said to herself, "Nothing can possibly go wrong!" how wrong she was, she just challenged mother nature, and mother nature decided to let it rain.

"WHAT!" she quickly ran towards the nearest shelter she could find and placed her bags down before ringing the water out of her hair. "The universe just loves to hate me…" She glanced down at her wet groceries and sighed what seemed like the millionth time. "I guess I'll just wait it out…"

Kazumi watched as people ran with newspapers and bags over their heads trying to escape the rain, she chuckled, "At least I'm not the only one suffering."

Fifteen minutes passed and the rain wasn't letting up and it was starting to get late.

"Maybe I should make a run for it…" she muttered to herself.

"Or you can get a ride."

"Yeah that would be awesome-" she looked to her right and saw Kyouya standing next to her with an umbrella. "WHAT!"

She sputtered and lifted her hands in shock. Kyouya smiled at his teacher, "Hello Yoshiko-sensei."

"O-Ootori-san? What are you doing here?"

Kyouya looked away from her and stared at the rain falling before him, "I was on my way back home; I had to do something for the club. And on my way home I happened to see you standing here." He turned and smiled at her, "And thought maybe you would like a ride home."

"T-that will not be necessary!" she said waving her arms in front of her, "It's inappropriate for a teacher-"

"Then as a supervisor."

"N-no! What?"

"You are obliged to accompany the host club where ever they go am I right? As our supervisor you have to follow the members when requested, and I am asking you to come with me to bring you home." Kyouya gave Kazumi a knowing smile.

Kazumi's eye twitched, _smart ass._ "O-Only as a supervisor!"

Kyouya nodded and bent down to pick up two of the bags that contained her food for tonight. "Of course." Kazumi huffed and picked up the remaining two bags and followed Kyouya to his limo.

Once they placed the food in the back she got in the limo and closed the door, an awkward silence passed as the driver started towards her apartment. She gave a glance at Kyouya who was busy writing something down in his notebook, _I won't even ask how he knows my address…_ Kazumi turned her head and watched the scenery from outside pass, the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

(1) I was tempted to end it here, but I decided to keep going.

HOLY! WOW I HAVENT UPADTED TO A LONG TIME! So here's this super long chapter! Well long for me! This is 15 pages long O_o I've never made a chapter so long before! I'm starting to work on the next chapters already! I want to finish this story ASAP! Thanks for those who have favourite and altered this story and me!

I added some random Mori and Kyouya fluff, nothing too serious yet! But just wait a few more chapters then you can see things start to blossom! LOL!

Thanks so much for reading; I hope this chapter wasn't too boring!

Until next time! See you!

-KizunaCho


	4. Misfortune Strikes

Thanks so much to: ravenscry21, bored411, stolen-innocence34, ChojisGirl, Tora-Shin, lovefairytail007, and lovefairytail007 for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading!

* * *

_You never know what worse luck your bad luck has saved you from._  
**Cormac McCarthy**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sensei-chan! I didn't mean too!" Hunny tugged on Kazumi's floral kimono, tears falling from his eyes. Kazumi smiled and reassured the small blonde that it was alright.

"It's alright Hunny-san, it was an accident after all!" She glanced at the white and pink frosting in her hair; _At least it will go away when I wash it._

**CRASH.**

"Sensei! I dropped the tea pot and cups! Come clean it up!"

Kazumi's eye brow twitched, "Y-yes! On my way!" _Stupid brats…_

"Wait! Watch out!"

"Hot!"

Another crash was heard, and more expensive porcelain fell to the ground shattering to pieces.

"Yoshiko-sensei, I'm so sorry!" Haruhi quickly bowed and ran to grab a wet towel. Kazumi gave her a strained smile.

"I-it's alright, the tea's not too hot to burn someone…" _My ass! I'm burnt for sure!_

"Sensei I can't find your glasses anywhere-"

**CRUNCH.**

"Oh… Here they are, right under my foot…"

Kazumi bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from lashing out at the prince of the Host Club. _It's okay, it's okay, calm down Kazumi, nothing else can go wrong-_

"Sensei! I brought some cold water to cool off the hot tea!" Haruhi quickly walked in with a small pail for water and a towel hanging from one of her arms, "Ah!"

The last thing Kazumi saw was Haruhi slipping on a banana peel. A sharp knock to her head made her fall to the floor. _W-what's a banana peel even doing there…?_ She blacked out.

"Sensei!"

"Yoshiko-sensei!"

"Sensei-chan!"

* * *

_**A few hours earlier**_

Kazumi sighed as she marked the last of her class's tests; she placed them neatly into a pile and tied an elastic around them so they wouldn't get mixed up with another class. _That's the last of them…_ she rolled her head effectively taking out the kinks that have appeared while she was marking. _They did alright… maybe my tests are too hard for them?_ She shook her head, _no, I need to be strict, if I want them to learn English; I have to be tough._ Sighing again she took the papers from her desk and gently placed them all into her bag. A small beep caught her attention which made her look down at her watch which was strapped onto her wrist. _Ah, 4:00, I guess it's time to get to the club._ Letting out a small grunt she pulled herself up from the chair she was sitting on and slung her bag around her shoulder, slowly making her way out of the classroom and towards the Third music room. As soon as she arrived in front of the big wooden double doors she heard the sound of screaming and things being thrown. Holding herself back from sighing again she gave the doors and unimpressed look. _Welcome back to hell Kazumi…_ She pushed one of the doors open and was met with flowers, sparkles and chairs flying through the air. Wait. Chairs?

"We were kidding Tamaki-senpai!"

"How dare you say that to my precious Haruhi!"

"It was a joke! You have no sense of humor~"

"Joke or no joke! I will not have you to _that_ again to my Haruhi!"

Kazumi stared at the scene playing before her, muttering under her breath, "What the heck is going on here…"

"It seems the twins have made Tamaki angry."

"Eek!" Kazumi shivered and moved her head to the left, "Ootori-san! Don't creep up on people like that!" She placed a hand on her chest, _the more time I spend time with this group the older I'm becoming, and soon I'll be getting white hairs!_ Kazumi cried dramatically, imaging herself having a full set of white hair. _No! No! I'm still too young!_

Kyouya peered at his teacher form the corner of his glasses before softly chuckling to himself. The smile on his face only lasted for not even a second before it changed to his default 'shadow king mode.'

"I believe its time to change into out costumes, and prepare for the club."

Tamaki paused from throwing another chair at the twins and looks at Kyouya over his shoulder, "Now?"

"Now."

Tamaki dropped the chair he was holding almost immediately and the twins shivered and nodded vigorously, dashing out of the shadow kings sight and into the changing rooms.

"Sensei, I ask you to tidy up a bit before we open up."

"A-ah…"

Kazumi watched as Kyouya walked back towards the changing rooms leaving her by herself. "Alright I guess I should tidy up a bii-IIITT! WHAT THE-" Kazumi stared at the trashed room, chairs were carelessly thrown all over the floor, cups and pots were as well, and were those… bananas? What would bananas be doing here…? She twitched, _hah…_

"Better get started then…" She dropped her bag to the side and rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair into a messy bun. "It's clean up time." She scrambled around the club room cleaning up as fast as she could by the time she was done she was grabbed by the arm and thrown into a changing room before she could blink.

"Sensei~ Please change into your outfit for today~" she heard two voices behind the curtains speak simultaneously before turning to what outfit was hanging in front of her.

"Ah. Its…"she stared at the costume with an irritated look, _a kimono…how the heck am I supposed to put this on by myself?!_ She swore she heard snickering nearby.

* * *

"More tea over here Sensei~" one of the twins waved Kazumi over in a mocking way, "Our princess need more tea~" Kazumi visibly twitched before replacing an empty pot of tea with a full one and walked towards the twins. Once she arrived at their table she smiled politely at the girls who smiled back and filled their tea cups to the brim with hot tea. As soon as she finished refilling the tea cups she made her way from the twins table but was stopped when something caught her arm.

"Sensei~"

_Urk._

Kazumi turned and gave forced smiled to one of the twins that was holding on to her arm. "Yes Hitachiin-san?"

Hikaru hid his smirk, "Sensei, I want you to stay at this table with me."

Hah?

"T-that's not possible Hitachiin-san, I am very busy serving the other guests." _And I don't want to be around the two of you when you do your weird brotherly act!_ Hikaru pouted and quickly latched on to her arm when he felt her move from his grip.

"Sensei~! Please stay with me!"

Kazumi twitched again and held the tray in the hand that was free from Hikaru's grasp and tired to balance it with one arm. "Hitachiin-san-! I need to get to the other guests- Please!" _LET GO. LET GO. LET GO!_ A shocked gasp passed through her ears.

"Hikaru! How could you!?"

_What?_

"I thought you said you wanted to stay with me forever?!" Kaoru placed the back of his hand on his forehead tilting it upward dramatically, "Have you been lying to me?"

Hikaru turned his head but kept his hold on Kazumi, "I haven't Kaoru! I thought it would be more fun if we could share sensei together~"

_Come again?_

"So does that mean…" Kaoru bit his bottom lip, a small blush adorned his pale cheeks, "Sensei will also be mine?"

Steam was practically coming out of Kazumi's ears as she held back from dropping the tray and beating the living daylights out of the two. _Self control…Self control…_ The girls around the table were having a blast, giggling to each other and saying how it was 'forbidden love.' Kazumi swore she heard one say they were going to make a fan fiction out of this.

"Hitachiin-san, please, let go-OH!" Kazumi tried to move her arm but it didn't budge, the older twin had a good grip on her. She tried again, pulling a bit more forcefully but Hikaru thought it would be finny to let go at the same time she pulled, causing her to lose her balance and topple to the floor, dropping the tray that was steadied in her hand. Kazumi was on her knees, both hands in front of her as she stared at the broken glass, her face blank from shock.

"Aaah~ Sensei, look how clumsy you are~" a sarcastic voice chimed behind her.

"You should be more careful Sensei~"

The twins gave Kazumi a look of pity before turning their attention back towards their customers.

_Wh-what just happened?_ Kazumi snapped out of her daze when she saw a pair of feet to her left.

"Sensei are you alright?"

"Fujioka-san?"

Haruhi crouched down and gave her teacher a sad look, _Poor sensei, the twins are giving her such a hard time…_ "Here let me help you clean up." Haruhi made her way to clean the broken glass. Kazumi watched as the brown haired boy carefully picked up the broken pieces one by one, placing them on the tray.

"Thanks Fujioka-san." Haruhi turned and looked at her teacher who was giving her a smile.

"No problem Sensei, I know how difficult the twins can be."

Once the mess was cleaned Haruhi went back to her assigned table and Kazumi made her way to the back kitchen. For the next twenty minutes the twins would constantly tease her and drop more glass or make her fall. Because she was wearing a kimono it also restricted her movement, making it hard for her to walk freely while serving.

"Yoshiko-sensei."

"Hm?"

Kyouya walked up to her and nodded, "Tamaki's complaining that we have run out of 'commoner's coffee' so would you mind if you went out and bought more?" He took her hand causing her to flush slightly and placed ¥3000 in her hand. "This should cover it."

"A-alright…" Kazumi nodded and made her way out the door and to her car; once she unlocked her car she inserted the key into the ignition. Her car made a garbled sound and didn't start.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kazumi gave a frustrated punch to her wheel and slammed the car door shut, "I guess I'll take a bike…" She jogged back to the Host club and asked Kyouya for a bike which he provided one for her. She quickly hopped on, with some difficulty in her kimono and pedaled towards the nearest supermarket. _Maybe I should have taken this kimono off before leaving…_ She ignored the odd stares she was getting from the locals as she parked her bike in front of the store. She grabbed a basket full of instant coffee and checked them out. Half way back to Ouran she heard a hissing sound coming from behind her, but continued her way and ignored it. That was before the bike suddenly stopped causing her to jerk forward and almost drop the bad she had on the handle bars.

"What now?!" She hopped of the bike and saw that the back tire has stepped on a nail which had caused the wheel to deflate. Staring at the flabby tire she let out an annoyed sound, "Why is this happening to me?!" She was now forced to walk the bike back to Ouran, causing her to arrive a bit alter than she had planned. When she entered the host club she was given a look by Kyouya saying 'what took you so long?' She passed him on the way to the kitchen muttering 'popped tire.' Kyouya blinked and sighed, pushing up his glasses as he continued to write in his notebook.

In the kitchen Kazumi was preparing coffee and gathering the cakes onto the tray. Once they were finished she made her way out to the tables and gave them to the girls who requested them.

"Sensei-chan! Sensei-chan!" Hunny bounced in his seat as she walked towards him and Mori. "Is that cake for me and the girls?! Is it? Is it? Is it?!" Kazumi let out a nervous chuckle and nodded at the hyperactive blonde.

"Oh course Hunny-san," she placed the cake on the table one by one, "All for you guys." She took a cup of coffee from the tray and placed it in front of Mori, "And coffee for you Morinozuka-san."

Mori nodded thanking her, "Aa."

"Waai!~ This cake it so yummy!" Hunny filled his mouth with cake and waved his fork around in delight.

"Careful where you wave that fork Hunny-san you might get cake on you!" one of the girls chimed as they watched the small blonde gobble up another piece of cake.

"Don't worry! I'm always careful~"

**SPLAT.**

"Eh?"

Hunny turned from his seat and saw Kazumi hunched slightly at another table. The girls on the table stared at Kazumi in shock while Haruhi bit back a sigh.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Haruhi softly asked the cherry haired teacher. Kazumi slowly stood up straight and lifted her head slightly making her head visible.

"Aah!" Hunny rushed out of his chair and towards his teacher. His eyes zeroed in on the fairly big piece of cake that was suck in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Sensei-chan! I didn't mean too!" Hunny tugged on Kazumi's floral kimono, tears falling from his eyes. Kazumi smiled and reassured the small blonde that it was alright.

"It's alright Hunny-san, it was an accident after all!" She glanced at the white and pink frosting in her hair; _At least it will go away when I wash it._ Kazumi sighed to herself and patted the blonde who was clinging onto her kimono, she ushered him off and told him to go back to his table. Hunny sniffed and nodded while rubbing is eyes. Haruhi handed Kazumi a small towel which to took gratefully, she took of her glasses and placed them on a nearby table not wanting them to get dirty from he cake and brought tie towel up to her hair and took the chunk of cake from it, leaving it sticky and clumped together. She heard some snickering and whipped her heard directly to the twins who stopped when she looked at them, acting like nothing happened. Once she turned away the snickering resumed, _stupid rich brats…_ She folded the soiled towel in her hands and walked to the back to place the towel in the hamper that held the dirty towels. She walked out the back again and went to get her glasses back but found that the table which she placed them on was empty.

"My glasses…"

"Sensei?"

Kazumi turned to see Tamaki looking at her curiously "Are you looking for something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I placed my glasses on this table but now they're gone…"

Tamaki nodded and smiled, "I can help you find them if you would like Sensei!" Kazumi nodded and gave him a nervous smile.

"Thank you Suoh-san…" Tamaki's eyes sparked and ran off in search of his teachers missing glasses. She huffed and turned her head to peer at the two orange haired boys who were sitting a bit **too** innocently at their table. _I know you guys took them…_ Her eyes narrowed when she saw one of them glance at her but quickly averted his eyes once he saw she was staring.

**CRASH.**

"Sensei! I dropped the tea pot and cups! Come clean it up!"

Kazumi's eye brow twitched, "Y-yes! On my way!" _Stupid brats…_ She turned quickly not watching where she was going causing Haruhi to stumble and trip on her own feet.

"Wait! Watch out!"

**SPLASH.**

"Hot!"

Another crash was heard, and more expensive porcelain fell to the ground shattering to pieces.

"Yoshiko-sensei, I'm so sorry!" Haruhi quickly bowed and ran to grab a wet towel. Kazumi gave her a strained smile.

"I-it's alright, the tea's not too hot to burn someone…" _My ass! I'm burnt for sure!_

"Sensei I can't find your glasses anywhere-"

**CRUNCH.**

"Oh… Here they are, right under my foot…" Tamaki slowly lifted his foot and stared down warily at the broken glasses.

Kazumi bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from lashing out at the prince of the Host Club. _It's okay, it's okay, calm down Kazumi, nothing else can go wrong-_

"Sensei! I brought some cold water to cool off the hot tea!" Haruhi quickly walked in with a small pail for water and a towel hanging from one of her arms, "Ah!"

The last thing Kazumi saw was Haruhi slipping on a banana peel. A sharp knock to her head made her fall to the floor. _W-what's a banana peel even doing there…?_ She blacked out. The screeches of chairs being pushed back suddenly rang through the club room and worried footsteps could be heard running towards her.

"Sensei!"

"Yoshiko-sensei!"

"Sensei-chan!"

* * *

_What…happened…to me? _Kazumi stirred slightly, her eyes slowly fluttering open. _Where am I?_ She started at the high ceiling above her and made a move to turn her head but was met with a sharp pain.

"Ah!"

Being stubborn she sat up from her position and glanced around her surroundings. "Host club?"

"Yoshiko-sensei."

_Hm?_

"Fujioka-san, Hi." Haruhi smiled timidly at her teacher, "How… are you feeling?" Kazumi inhaled then let out a loud sigh.

"I've… had better days." Kazumi cracked a smile at the small brown eyed boy. "Is… the club finished?" she winced slightly bringing her hand up to her head, "What happed?" Haruhi explained what had happed which caused Kazumi so sigh again.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble for you guys."

"Nonsense."

"Ootori-san?"

Kyouya walked in with the rest of the club members, "Things were getting out of hand because of certain _people._" he glanced toward the twins who avoided eye contact with Kazumi.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Tamaki talked up behind them and placed one of his arms around each of their shoulders. The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"Were sorry for messing with you Sensei…"

Kazumi stared at the twins with a hard look but softened her facial features when she saw the twins were apologizing sincerely. She sighed before giving them a grin, "It's alright, and I forgive the two of you." Hunny came running up to her and jumped on her lap giving her a hug around the neck.

"I was so worried Sensei-chan!" she hushed the chibi blonde and patted his back and looked at the Host club members before her. They all gave her a small smile which she gladly returned.

The club had ended around forty five minutes ago, and the hosts managed to clean up by themselves. She remained in the back kitchen putting away the clean dishes and placing them back into their respective spots.

"Oh, ouch…" she looked down at her finger and saw a small cut, "Must have touched something sharp…ah well…" She dismissed the small pain coming from her finger and continued to place the dishes away.

"Sensei."

The sudden sound of a deep voice startled her causing her to almost drop the plates she was holding, _That was a close one… I wouldn't want to break any more dishes…_

"Morinozuka-san?"

Mori nodded and peered at her, she had changed out of the kimono she was wearing earlier and back into her teaching attire. He noticed that she was holding the stack of plates awkwardly one of her index fingers sticking out.

"Un."

"P-pardon me?"

"Your finger…"

She blinked, "Oh, it's just a small cut, nothing to worry about Morinozuka-san." She turned to lift the plates and place them in the cupboard but they were taken away from her leaving her arms empty. "Wha-" Her hand was being held gently in bigger hands.

"Morinozuka-san-!" her face began to feel hot as she diverted her attention from her tall student.

"Done."

"Pardon?"

She looked down at her hand and saw that Mori had placed a band-aid on her cut finger, "O-oh, thank you…"

Mori stood up straight and nodded at her, "Aa." His deep voice caused Kazumi to blush again.

"Ah. Sensei."

Kazumi looked up nervously at her student, "Y-yes?" _Don't blush idiot! He's your student! Stu-dent!_

Mori reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar device, "Ah! My cell phone!" she reached out for it and took it from his hand, her fingers slightly brushed his own, making her fumble her own phone and drop it. But before it would fall to the floor a pair of large warm hands grasped her own, holing them in place and making the phone steady in her palm.

Kazumi stared at Mori's hands around her own_, H-holding hands are against the r-ruuules!_ Her face heated even more, she swore she looked like a tomato, but Mori didn't seem to notice anything different.

"Takeshi? Are you in here?"

The warmth around her hand vanished leaving her a bit discouraged, _Wait! I'm not sad! It was impropriate to be holding hands with a student!_ She tried to convince herself but she knew that she wanted him to hold her hands longer.

"Un."

Hunny bounced into the kitchen, "There you are! Oh, Sensei-chan you're here too! ~" He grabbed his cousin's hand and one of your hand, "Let's go outside and go home okay?" Hunny tugged on the two at his side and walked out of the kitchen bringing them out into the host club.

"Sensei!"

Kazumi glanced and turned her head, "Yes Suoh-san?"

Tamaki bowed, "Thank you for taking care of our club!" the twins followed suit as well did Haruhi, Kyouya gave her a nod and Hunny tugged on her hand and smiled.

"Thank you everyone…" Kazumi chuckles and nodded at them, she felt lighter like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, _They can be so sweet at times…_ She said good bye to them and allowed Hunny to drag her out of the building. She couldn't help but notice that Hunny was still holding hands with the two, _It's like were a family-Wait what._ She shook her head, blushing, _bad thoughts…bad thoughts…_

"Right Sensei-chan?"

"S-sorry Hunny-san, I didn't quite hear what you said."

Hunny smiled, "I said it's like you my mom and Takeshi's my dad~"

"WHA-" her face became red, "H-Hunny-san, please don't day things like that!" She turned her head to avoid the look she was getting from Mori, _how many times have a blushed in the last few minutes?! It's not natural! _

Hunny laughed and let go of her hand when they arrived at the gates of Ouran, "See you tomorrow Sensei-chan!" He jumped into the limo that was waiting for him and Mori followed, he gave her a nod before entering the vehicle. She made her way to her own car and opened the door and placed her key into the ignition, when she turned it she heard the smooth purr from the engine.

"Hah, now you decide to work?" she teasingly smacked the wheel of her car. "Alright, it's time for me to go home." The car ride home was spent in content silence.

* * *

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! And this time it didn't take a year! I hope all you all enjoyed reading! Haha, seems like Kazumi can't get a break huh? Ah well, being a young teacher is hard enough, she also has to deal with those pesky twins! Did you see Hunny try and get something going with his cousin and her? Heheh, sneaky little brat~ Not much Kyouya in this chapter, it was more focused on Mori. I already have the next chapter planned, and will start on it… When I fell like it~ -getsshot-

I'll be going back to school soon, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll tell you something! Things will start getting steamy~ If you know what I mean~ (not that way you perverts) Just kidding! Just more romance, fluffy stuff. Kazumi's feelings are out of whack!

Oh! ¥3000 is equivalent to $30 ish.

Anywho, I'll be seeing you all later!

Feel free to leave a review if you'd like, it would be nice for me to see what you guys liked or hated about this chapter!

Ciao!

-KizunaCho


End file.
